yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Goodwin (manga)
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | occupation = Director of Security | relatives = * Jack Atlas (adoptive son) * Skeleton Knight (brother) | deck = Heavenly Cycle | related pages = * Anime biography * Decks }} Rex Goodwin is a character appearing within the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga and is the current Director of Security, and the man who set up the D1GP Tournament. Personality Goodwin has the same personality as his anime counterpart during the first season. Biography Goodwin still maintains his role as Director of Security, as well as having both Lazar and Mina still as his subordinates. In this version, Jack is his son. He later would develop the D1GP tournament for reasons yet to be determined. He appears as a hologram to welcome and instruct the various contestants in his D1GP. Goodwin's plan is to defeat the Skeleton Knight, who, according to him, will make the world be covered by chaos if he wins. In order to do so, Goodwin searches for people who can hold the Duel Dragon cards and fight alongside him. The dispute between Goodwin and Skeleton Knight seems to involve the Resurrection of an "Ultimate God", however, no details were revealed so far. Goodwin's first plan to find a holder was creating his Facility, which only held under age prisoners. There, he performed tests and monitored the children to find a holder for the Duel Dragon. After Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler Dueled, Jack called his attention, and upon his win, Goodwin gave him the "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" card. For his next plan, Goodwin sent Jack Atlas to Satellite and began his plans for the D1 Grand Prix, which he organizes and sponsors. He had invitations sent out to Turbo Duelists who were looking for rematches with Jack. Goodwin explained the rules to the D1GP contestants for the first stage of the tournament. When Akiza wins her first Duel in the tournament, Rex knows that she is the one suited to be his "Duel Priestess". He hired Leo and Luna to eliminate the weaker contestants. Goodwin then tells the competitors where the second stage of the tournament will take place and whoever wins it will the winner of the whole tournament. During the second stage of the tournament, part of Rex's plans are revealed, showing that his goal is to revive and control the "Ultimate God". Later, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "dark wizard". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "dark wizard", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. He then appears again preparing for the battle against the Skeleton Knight with Akiza Izinski as the "Duel Priestess" under his control. Then, Akiza and the Skeleton Knight's pawn, Sect Ijuin, begin a Duel. Deck In the manga, Rex plays a "Heavenly Cycle" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters